Después de la confesión
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Esta claro que Hinata ama a Naruto, pero saben ¿quien/es la aman a ella? Acaso será Shino/Kiba/Neji/Naruto. Lean para saberlo
1. Prologo

He estado ausente de escribir ya un par de años pero me ha costado mucho trabajo empezar de nuevo. Hasta me hice el propósito de terminar las otras historias pendientes, excepto una (la de kyyosos, es que la escribí hace com años y la verdad ni me acuerdo como va. De las demás ya tengo los bosquejos, solo necesito tiempo y ganas de desarrollar la historia).

_Aun __no se ha dado una respuesta por parte de Naruto sobre esa confesión en el manga o en el anime_

_El fic siguiente ser a algunas cosas paralelas que me gustaría que pasaran o son más bien en el trasfondo del protagonista. Después de la confesión Naruto es un héroe todos en la villa lo reconocen y el gran sueño de su niñez es alcanzado en gran parte._

_Hinata simplemente está feliz por el, pero pocas personas saben los motivos que la hicieron intentar salvar al hijo del Yondaime. Algunas personas los sospechan pero no se atreven a preguntar o decirlo en voz alta, pero las pocas que lo saben les cambian la vida._

A mi en lo personal me gusta la pareja creo que tienen posibilidades de convertirse en Canon ( o sea en realidad en el manga) aunque también tengo que aceptarlo que Sakura también podría quedarse con el, si es que algún día aclara sus sentimientos. Como dije arriba esta sería una manera de ver las cosas de la confesión y como afecta a otras partes implicadas, además que creo que muchos no aprecian la vida tan difícil que tuvo Hinata, también es bonita pero su principal virtud es su gran corazón no tiene miedo de sacrificarse por alguien que aprecia, se esfuerza al máximo; y por todo esto creo que si Naruto no se queda con ella, cualquier otro estaría feliz de hacerlo.

En fin espero que les agrade. Comentarios son bienvenidos.

**1 primera parte **

A penas puedo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de su voz llamándome –Hinata-sama- se que él no me podrá seguir ni detenerme, se también que nos fue prohibido por Naruto acercarnos o interferir en la pelea con el akatsuki que se hace llamar Pain. Es muy tarde para echarme para atrás, la idea apenas cruzo mi mente sin importarme nada más que proteger a la persona más importante para mí. No tengo miedo a morir sin embargo me aterroriza saber que él está allí peleando solo sin poderse mover, con la posibilidad tan cercana de morir. Pues esto si me da miedo, que su sonrisa desaparezca al igual que su voz, la fuerza de sus palabras o lo puro de su corazón, porque confió que podrá cambiar este mundo.

_No quiero perderlo, lo siento tan cerca de mi… siempre lo sentiré esa forma._

Por eso, debo ser imprudente, ¿Podría alguien dejar morir a la persona que ama frente a sus ojos? ¿Debería hacerme a un lado sólo porque no soy su rival para su torturador ? ¿Es un suicidio amar tanto a alguien que aun sabiendo que vas a morir intentas protegerlo? No podría ver como ese cruel ninja renegado acaba con su vida (la de naruto), si hay una mínima posibilidad de que pueda protegerlo, de que pueda servirle de ayuda de alguna forma, por más pequeña que sea me hará feliz, estoy decidida a hacer lo que esté en mis manos.

En el campo de batalla Pain tiene inmovilizado al joven Naruto Uzumaki, sin causarle daño a los órganos más importantes, "_si no el Kyubbi tendría que reencarnar de nuevo lo cual sería un gran fastidio, al igual que la necedad del crio de comprender que la verdadera paz no es posible en un mundo, que desde el principio se ha basado en traición y odio, es absurdo, la única solución posible es enseñarle a ese tonto soñador el verdadero dolor; sin embargo el tiempo es oro."_

El sexto pain se dirige al inofensivo rubio – es hora de irnos- "_por fin termino esta estúpida tarea, lo cual le llevaría más cerca del sueño que había construido hace tantos años, esa promesa_." En ese momento sintió un chackra especial acercando rápidamente, solo podía ser un necio el que se atrevería a impedir lo que intentaba, muchos ninjas de elite habían muerto peleando contra los "seis caminos del dolor" y por lo que percibía ese shinobi no sería la excepción.

El camino de "deva" está sorprendido por la iniciativa, tuvo la esperanza que ese shinobi abandonara esa tonta decisión, él le hubiera permitido vivir en el mundo de paz que pretendía formar. Aparentemente al poseedor del Kyubi también le causa gran asombro la silueta que se dibujo frente del akatsuki, es como si fuera la última persona que esperaría ver inmiscuida en esta situación, lo cual podría poner un poco más interesante el espectáculo.

Con una gran explosión de chakra la kunoichi manda a Pain a unos cuantos metros de distancia lejos de Naruto, revelando su aspecto poco amenazador, una mujer de unos 160 cm con menos de 50 kg de peso, el cabello largo azul oscuro cayendo por los costados y unos ojos blancos si pupilas que deben hacer difícil expresar las emociones, a menos que sean muy evidentes.

-¡¿Refuerzos?!- se podía escuchar ligeramente el tono de burla con la que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Firme en sus intenciones, en lo que debía hacer; grito - No te dejare que hagas más daño a Naruto- kun- la amenaza mezclada con determinación fue el sello de la frase.

Sin embargo el rubio no comprendía que hacia ella ahí, ¿acaso no sabía lo peligroso que era "el camino de deva"? No tenía ningún sentido que ella estuviera parada frente a él en esa actitud defensiva cuando había especificado que nadie más de la aldea podía intervenir, no entendía que podía haberla orillado a esa locura, se encontraba molesto - ¡ QUE HACES AQUÍ! Vete, huye rápido, tú no eres rival para el- tal vez gritándole podría hacerle entender de la estupidez que cometía y así pudiera huir antes de que ese maldito la lastime.

La respuesta no fue la que esperaba, dejo perplejo al chico de ojiazul– Lo sé- la respuesta fue rápida y tajante, no fue un arranque de locura o de querer ser héroe, no, fue algo mucho más profundo – sólo estoy siendo egoísta- concluyo la poseedora de Byakugan.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era aquella? ¿Qué quería decir? Egoísta, no había tiempo para tratar de imaginar las cosas que pasaban por la mente de la kunoichi tenia que convencerla de que huir era la única salida - ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? No te pongas así en peligro- el chico rezaba que esta palabras hicieran entrar en razón, la desesperación había aparecido en su rostro.

Hinata reflejaba la tranquilidad de su mente a través de su cuerpo, conociendo lo testarudo que era el chico que intentaba proteger decidió que era el momento de sincerarse después de todos esos años, los sonrojos, tartamudeos y desmayos quedaron atrás en su infancia.

- Estoy aquí porque quiero. ¡Voy a salvarte Naruto kun!- los recuerdos de su tierna niñez aparecieron detrás de sus palabras, el desprecio de los que se supone debían amarle, la soledad a la cual fue confinada sin padres aun teniéndolos, por el simple hecho de que no era lo que esperaban - Siempre soy la que llora y renuncia sin intentarlo, cometí ese error muchas veces - la palma lechosa de su mano se posa sobre su corazón, las memorias donde él, le infundada valor pueblan su mente – Pero tú me ayudaste a encontrar el camino y la forma correcta Naruto. Siempre te he perseguido, queriendo igualarte. Quería caminar a tu lado todo el tiempo. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre. ¡Tú me cambiaste! ¡Tu sonrisa me salvo! Es por eso que no temo morir… ¡incluso si tengo que hacerlo para protegerte!-

Nunca antes en su vida Hinata se había sentido tan segura de algo, fue como si de pronto hubiera comprendido el misterio que separa a los niños de los adultos, algo en su interior cambio por completo para siempre, la forma en que se veía a sí misma, sus sentimientos fueron tan claros como el agua, no tenía miedo de expresarlos ni la necesidad de reprimirlos porque todas sus virtudes y defectos la hacían esa persona que encontró por fin su lugar en el mundo – Porque **TE AMO** Naruto-kun –

Ahora era el tiempo de poner en práctica aquellas frases, de pelear con todas sus fuerzas para proteger lo más preciado para ella, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, de alcanzarlo, de salvarlo. Apenas unos cuantos golpes que no conectaron con el enemigo después la chica es derrotada por el shira Tensei de "el camino de deva" su cuerpo cae con tanta fuerza que escucha como truenan su costillas, el aire le faltaba, no, ya no podía hacer nada cuando la barra de hierro se hundió en su costado izquierdo.

Pain, decidió que esa sería la forma en que le mostraría a ese tonto ninja optimista que el amor solo lleva al dolor y este a su vez al odio.

Mientras tanto Hinata se aferraba a la pequeña llama de la vida, donde la inconsciencia parecía ganar terreno, todos sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia el rubio, así como la sensación dolorosa de no poder ayudarlo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, ella solo quería ser al menos una distracción para que Naruto descubriera como derrotar al Akatsuki… si su luz pudiera alcanzar a todos, un pequeño susurro lleno de preocupación – Naruto…- después todo de volvió negro, no sintió si sus parpados se cerraron, simplemente todo se oscureció y no supo nada mas…. Hasta que Sakura la salvo con su ninjutsu medico.

_000000_

Habían pasado solo dos días después del ataque de "los seis caminos del dolor", donde antes hubiera una bella ciudad, no quedaba más que el polvo de las rocas que la sostenían, todos los habitantes de esta, con o sin habilidades para manejar el chackra ayudaban a reconstruir ese llamado hogar pero con mucho gusto, pues nadie pereció en la invasión a Konoha. Yamato era muy necesitado por esos días, con su poder de crear madera lograba avanzar a pasos agigantados, además de que creo varios refugios para los aldeanos en lo que se terminaban las viviendas correspondientes a cada familia.

En todo ese caos, se tuvo que improvisar una tienda especial para médicos y enfermeras para atender los casos más graves, y de vez en vez hacían revisiones para constatar la salud de los aldeanos, para ver si no existían daños internos. Por petición de el líder del clan Hyuga , la heredera fue revisada antes que muchas otras personas, a pesar de estar contrariada de quitarle el lugar a alguien más dada su naturaleza amable, acepto porque Neji y su padre Hiashi, insistieron mucho, realmente estaban muy preocupados a pesar de que Sakura la salvo en el campo de batalla.

La ayudante de la Hokage, Shizune se presento, en su rostro se veía la fatiga - Me da mucha pena que me vean antes que otros es que mi pa…-

- no te preocupes, siempre me da gusto poder atenderte – por la naturaleza tímida y extremadamente amable de Hinata tendía a pasar por alto su salud, era fácil de leer – haremos unos simples exámenes de rutina –

La chica asintió – Arigato – de verdad estaba agradecida de que le hicieran un espacio entre tanto ajetreo, los siguientes minutos se repartieron entre el cuestionario de rutina, palpaciones, extracciones de sangre mucho más tiempo del que la mayoría de las personas con buena salud eran checadas. La médica frunció el seño cuando llego al costado izquierdo, volviendo a pasar sus manos para comprobar lo que fuera que sintiera.

- Shizune-sensei ¿sucede algo?- la voz de la chica sonó completamente tranquila a pesar de tener la certeza de que no habría buenas noticias. Las siluetas de las dos personas de la tienda se marcaban en las cortinas, donde un curioso preocupado espiaba desde un árbol cercano. Comenzaba a preocuparse pues más de una veintena de aldeanos se dirigían felizmente fuera del reciento medico, apenas unas cuentas preguntas, palpaciones, una ligera palmada en la espalda y todo listo.

Ese hombre, ocultaba su rostro desde pequeño para evitar que sus emociones lo delataran, al igual que sus padres y en general todo el clan Aburame, su frialdad podría ser comparada solo con la sobriedad del clan Hyuga… bueno al menos con la mayoría.

Unos pasos, unas cuantas palabras de despedida, la promesa de cuidarse y de volver al día siguiente a revisión, el velo azulado oscuro de la noche envolvió cada uno de esos movimientos. Sin dudar Shino era un excelente luchador al igual que un espía eficaz, nada estaba oculto para sus insectos.

Tan absorta iba en su pensamientos Hinata que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba recargada en el árbol más próxima a ella - No deberías andar sola a tu destino – la voz profunda y calma de su compañero de equipo le tranquilizo al instante, ese siempre era el resultado de conversar con él, cada palabra que salía de su boca era importante y quería decir más de lo que a simple vista parecía.

-Shino –Kun ¿me demore demasiado? – no tenia caso fingir, ella sabía que la siguió desde el principio de su travesía y él no intento ocultar su presencia, era demasiado directo y firme con cada una de sus decisiones. Entre ellos no había murmullos, palabras entrecortadas, risitas tontas o cortesía simulada, su relación se basaba en las cosas que no necesitaban decirse.

- ¿pasa algo malo? Estuviste 6 veces más tiempo que cualquier paciente sano- remato. Si bien las palabras siempre debían ser usadas correctamente, sin emociones, no pudo evitar que salieran con un aire de preocupación y angustia.

- Quieren saber si volverá mi arritmia - caminaba despacio y sin prisa pues le gustaba la compañía –tendré que venir unas cuantas veces más. Por favor no le digas nada a mi familia- parecía una razón un tanto egoísta, opuesta al carácter de la peliazul pero no quería preocupar de mas a su padre, hermana y a su primo.

- ¿Valió la pena? – solo con ella se permitía revelar tantas emociones, esas tres palabras cargadas de envidia, dolor y amargura, no se repetirían. Sabía perfectamente a que evento en particular se refería.

- No podría vivir en un mundo sin la luz de su sonrisa, sin su voz – se coloco el cabello detrás de la oreja, con los ojos inundados de amor miro a las gafas oscuras de Shino, dándole énfasis a la frase.

- ¿aunque no se dirija a ti? ¿A pesar de que otra camine a su lado?- quería persuadirla, necesitaba protegerla, proteger su puro corazón, ninguno debía herirla nunca más. La tomo de los hombros para que el contacto visual fuera completo, sus labios temblaban intermitentemente, obviamente su cuerpo lo traicionaba de la manera más patética, tenía que controlarse, debía hacerlo.

Las incontrolables memorias se revolvían en su interior, la primera vez que acepto que el valor de la mujer parada frente a él, mucho después desgraciadamente que su corazón ya fuera arrebatado por otro.

**FLASHBACK**

Después de todos los eventos acontecidos en el examen chunin, con cada una de sus consecuencias posteriores, una cierta monotonía que ya se anhelaba regreso a la aldea de la hoja, las misiones para los genins no se hicieron esperar junto con la promesa en sus corazones de mejorar tanto como Naruto en su entrenamiento con Jiraya.

Al final de una misión particularmente difícil, Shino, pesco un resfriado, cosa rara pues la buena salud de su clan era una de sus virtudes, no recordaba jamás haber sentido fiebre o cansancio por enfermedad y finalmente cayó de bruces a mitad del camino. Kiba y Akamaru lo cargaron el resto del trayecto, hasta dejarlo en la puerta de su casa que para su sorpresa estaba vacía, porque sus padres tenían una misión sencilla que duraría dos semanas, esto le fue informado por la Hokage después de la revisión médica. El veredicto un simple resfrió, la cura se basaba en descansar un par de días, tomar muchos líquidos, comer saludablemente, se las arreglaría solo no necesitaba de cuidados de otro persona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la peliaazul se mostro apenada por la pregunta, el abúrame específicamente les dijo que se fueran porque su vida no representaba ningún peligro, quedarse era una pérdida de tiempo.

- Quería saber cómo te encuentras – respondió quedamente la chiquilla.

- Nada del otro mundo, solo una simple gripa – se suponía que era sencilla la enfermedad, pero el cansancio que notaba en su cuerpo comenzaba a molestarle más que otros síntomas.

- Te acompañare estos días, no deberías quedarte solo – resolución en la voz, algo que la peliazul comenzaba a dominar.

-No es necesario – no quería ser grosero pero estaba fastidiado de sentir que su cuerpo no le respondía de la forma en que estaba acostumbrado.

- Lo sé, sin embargo me gustaría mucho hacerlo. Eres mi compañero de equipo y mi amigo. Claro que es necesario – casi gritando las últimas palabras dando a entender que no podría convencerla de lo contrario. Además de que el chico de gafas oscuras no quería seguir argumentando con su compañera, estaba a punto de caerse de rodillas, de verdad no creyó que ese pequeño paseo hasta su puerta le causaría tal agravio.

Se movió a un lado para dejarla entrar desde el primer instante la Kunoichi se esmero en preparar la cena, el Te, unos dulces de postre, mientras que el muchacho subía a darse un baño y lo siguiente fue recibir los cuidados de esa amable chiquilla, la comida, la bebida caliente, su compañía, se mantuvo toda la noche despierta cuando la fiebre aumento los suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Al despertar al día siguiente vio su cabecita azul acurrucada en la orilla de su cama y un paño húmedo en su mano derecha, se había quedado junto a él toda la noche, la forma en que la veía cambio completamente, pues de repente se volvió ante sus ojos, en una chica admirable más que cualquier otra, amable y pura; fue ese instante que ese sentimiento de amistad comenzó a evolucionar a algo mucho más peligroso, para aquel chico callado y taciturno.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Eso no importa. Mientras Naruto sonría, el sol se posara en este mundo y permaneceré a su lado, no necesito nada mas – no sabía cuándo pero había comprendido que el amor es más grande que cualquier cosa, que podía superar todo incluso el odio, gracias a ese sentimiento su vida cambio y esperaba que el clan Hyuga lo hiciera de igual forma.

Ella era tan hermosa, tan dulce, sensata, amable, simplemente perfecta; estaba tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos, no podía alcanzarla, simplemente se le escapaba entre los dedos como el agua. Y al parecer le quedaba un camino, una sola vereda donde sus manos se podrían rozar; caminar junto a ella, observándola, admirándola, protegiéndola, queriéndola, siempre, siempre, siempre junto a ella pero jamás con ella.

En la mitad de aquella noche iluminada por un millar de estrellas se encontraban esas dos siluetas fundidas en un abrazo. Solo por aquel momento quería sentirla suya, entre sus brazos, aunque nunca pudiera pertenecerle. Y ella no comprendía que si hubiera muerto a manos de Nagato, él no tendría mucho por lo que vivir, los colores de la vida se apagarían eternamente.

Las luciérnagas eran testigos de la escena mientras destellaban en señal de consolación

**Fin del primer capitulo**

Bueno ahí está. Cuando salió el manga 166 hizo un fic corto pero no quede a gusto en este le he puesto mas empeño para que quede como me gustaría a mí que pasaran las cosas. No desesperen (bueno si es que hay alguien que la lea) Naruto si va a salir y probablemente le dé una respuesta. Así que por acá los espero.

Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia de aficionada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota autora: Por cierto se me olvido comentar que los personajes no me pertenecen si no A kishimoto, atentamente le pido que termine el manga antes de que tenga unos dos hijos jajajajaja_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que me costó un poco de trabajo porque no tuve tanto tiempo esta semana además de que me he seguido sintiendo enferma pero ya lo leí un par de veces para asegurarme de que no tenga tanto errores de dedo y cohesión. __**La siguiente semana no podre publicar**__ por tengo muchísima tarea y exámenes (si ya se es increíble que aun no haya podido salir de la universidad) y prefiero esperarme a sacar un capitulo que me deje satisfecha a uno que esta todo jodido._

_Tengo pensado hacer de esta una historia corta porque si no me pierdo y ya no se qué onda._

_Comentarios buenos, malos, críticas constructivas o destructivas también, la cosa es que me dejen saber si les gusta o no, si quieren que meta a otros personajes, alguna tramita interna o cualquier tipo de sugerencia._

_Gracias por leer este pequeño cuento (no estoy segura de la clasificación)._

**Capitulo 2: EGOISMO**

Estaba aturdido por la reciente pelea con Nagato, aunque feliz porque en el final pudo encontrar en su corazón la forma de creer en la esperanza y le agradezco enormemente el gran regalo que me hizo al revivir a las personas caídas en su invasión a la Hoja.

- Viva el héroe- coreaban varias personas de los alrededores cuando el rubio llego. Fue la sensación más gratificante de su vida, por fin la aldea reconocía su existencia, no sólo eso, también lo consideraban el ninja más fuerte de ella, así como su salvador. Por un instante un nudo en la garganta se le atravesó, hasta que Sakura lo golpeo para después abrazarlo con mucho cariño por haber regresado con vida. Tantas emociones y muchas más promesas que debían cumplirse pero el enfrentaría cada reto con ese optimismo de su sello personal.

Entre toda esa gente pudo reconocer la silueta de Hinata que le miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad tenue, limpia y sobria, no sabía si acercarse o si ella lo haría, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que se vieron en el campo de batalla, sin embargo no podía saber si era el momento adecuado de hablar o más bien si ella quería charlar de lo sucedido.

El día siguió sin muchas novedades, únicamente el trabajo que consistía en restaurar la aldea, hacer refugios y atender a los heridos, ocupando el tiempo de todos. Gracias a sus clones de sombras y la ayuda de Yamato pudieron improvisar las primeras casas de campaña para los médicos y adjuntos. Realmente Naruto no se encontraba para nada cansado, aunque algunos le insistían que tenía que reposar, el los miraba con su gracia natural – esto no es nada, tengo demasiada energía y necesito gastarla toda –

En parte era verdad, con la energía del Kyubi, el rubio se sentía muy activo pero también era para mantener la mente ocupada, no podía evitar sentirse aterrorizado por la forma en que dejo que el zorro tomara posesión de él y estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos, principalmente a la heredera Hyuga que por estar más cerca corría el mayor peligro.

"Me pregunto cómo estará, la vi bien con todo los demás en la mañana, ¿se sentirá bien?" tenía mucha vergüenza de preguntarle, porque nunca antes alguien le había confesado su amor, sus ideas sobre ese tema eran tan vagas por las enseñanzas del pervertido libro Icha icha de Jiraya que Kakashi adoraba, ninguno de esos dos podría haber sido un buen maestro en el amor, por eso no sabía cómo comportarse.

- Hola Naruto, mira te he traído un premio por ser tan buen trabajador – la pelirrosa señalo la caja de almuerzo que sostenía con la mano derecha. – es hora de cenar ¡Ramen! – añadió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, mi estomago esta rugiendo – se carcajeaba el chico mientras se acomodaban en un tronco para comer los fideos calientes. Notaba a su compañera un tanto más amable, suponía que lo sucedido le ablando su mal carácter.

- eh ¿Naruto estas feliz? – La pregunta salió de la nada y añadió - Bueno ahora las cosas son diferentes todos en la aldea te apoyan, respetan y te consideran el ninja más fuerte, mucho más que Kakashi. ¿Eso te hace feliz?- una simple duda, ahora que por fin sabia lo mucho que sufrió su amigo en el pasado, necesitaba saber si aun podía sentir la felicidad.

- Supongo que en ese aspecto lo soy, pero me falta algo – dijo con una nota de tristeza

- Reunir al equipo 7 de nuevo ¿verdad? – acertó a decir la Kunochi. En su interior sabía que no volvería a ser feliz hasta que se cumpliera la promesa que Naruto le hizo tiempo atrás, la felicidad era algo tan relativo deseaba compartirla o robársela alguien más.

No quería indagar más en ese tema, sus ideas se zarandeaban al igual que sus sentimientos, esos a los que no sabía nombrar, sobre todo cuando curo las heridas de Hinata pensó "ella de verdad lo ama (a Naruto)" no podía definir si sentía envidia, simpatia o alivio hacia la Hyuga, por aquella seguridad que mostro por proteger a su ser más preciado; la pelirrosa sentía amor por Sasuke, aunque a la vez sentía algo por su amigo rubio que no podía definir. Ese día se pregunto miles de veces si no seguiría enamorada de un espejismo, una ilusión, del recuerdo y sí se estaría equivocando al aferrarse a algo que no podría ser, como si fuera una niña caprichosa o si sólo era la desesperanza la que se arraigaba en su corazón.

- Hey ¿no te toca ronda nocturna? – el chico quería cambiar la conversación, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar y no se le antojaba recordar a su amigo perdido en las tinieblas.

-Oh cielos se me estaba olvidando. Si fueras un caballero te ofrecerías a escoltarme – soltó una ligera risilla para cortar la tensión del aire.

- Por supuesto, el guardaespaldas Naruto la llevara sana y salva a su destino – siguió el juego, el también necesitaba relajarse un poco. Al día siguiente después de dormir lo suficiente tendría la cabeza despejada para resolver los pendientes.

Caminaron hablando de nimiedades, riéndose de unas cosas, reprochándose en broma de otras, molestando con lo mucho que come Naruto y a su vez quejándose de que Sakura no podía cocinar nada comestible. El trayecto fue corto, la luna ya había aparecido en el azul oscuro del cielo y los pequeños puntos brillantes llenaron el manto, se despidieron prometiendo reunirse el día siguiente. Ambos estaban llenos de nuevas obligaciones pero creían que podrían esperar unas cuantas horas.

El chico de vestimenta naranja comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, cuando noto la presencia de su amigo Shino, se disponía a saludarlo pero al momento se dio cuenta que estaba aguardando por alguien dentro del campamento medico, pues insistentemente miraba hacia una tienda en particular, Naruto se pregunto si alguien de su familia estaba en alguna revisión o tal vez su novia.

Ese último pensamiento le dio una idea "jajajaja muy escondido se lo tenía Aburame, tal vez quiera congraciarse con una chica" como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se quedo espiándolo, más por el placer de poder molestarlo después, que la curiosidad. A pesar de que Shino es excelente detectando presencias ajenas, el rubio adquirió recientemente un nivel mayor con el cual escondía fácilmente su presencia.

El rubio comenzaba a preocuparse, la persona que esperaba su amigo llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro del centro médico, el no era un experto pero no era buena señal, probablemente esa persona tenía algún daño que requeriría cirugía o varias visitas, no lo sabía, ahora le quedaba esperar ya que estaba preocupado por el amigo/a de Shino.

Casi una hora después le sorprendió ver a la pequeña Hinata emerger de la tienda, parecía contrariada, distraída tanto que no se dio cuenta de la figura del chico de lentes oscuros, recargado en un árbol, cuando ella salió la primera reacción del chico fue irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, no le parecía correcto espiarlos, y aun no deseaba hablar con la chica. Sin embargo una impulso que no podía identificar lo obligo a quedarse allí, buscando indicios de algo que no conseguía especificar. Quería escuchar lo que decían.

Acercarse más seria peligroso, podían escucharlo, pues ya era muy tarde y la mayoría de las personas se habían retirado a descansar, a duras penas alcanzo a oir algo que sonaba así, "valió la pena" pero la voz de la peliazul era tan baja que no pudo seguir escuchando; se conformo con seguirlos, parecían que hablaban de algo importante a juzgar por sus caras.

De pronto Shino se acerco demasiado a Hinata mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras sostenía sus hombros, por un momento creyó que la besaría, en aquel instante se le fue el aire de los pulmones sin razón aparente, no obstante el Abúrame decidió al final abrazarla. Susurro algo cerca de su oído - también quiero ser egoísta, sólo por este momento - y la chica correspondía el abrazo, cuando el cuerpo tembloroso de su contraparte parecía convulsionar por momentos.

Detrás de los arbustos hubo un espectador, mudo de estupor y algunos otros sentimientos que no tuvo el tiempo de aclarar, ese hombre taciturno, callado y serio que jamás le había mostrado emociones parecía que ¿lloraba? Tal vez era simplemente su imaginación. Tal vez. Prefirió darles privacidad porque parecía un momento muy ajeno a él.

Esa noche durmió mal, tuvo varias pesadillas donde Hinata era estacada haciendo que perdiera el control sobre el Kyubi, una y otra vez, él terminaba de matarla en su desenfreno. Intento despertar varias veces pero le resultaba casi imposible, estaba atrapado en un cumulo de ilusiones producto del subconsciente, al final cuando despertó gritaba "no lo hagas" algunas veces. A Kakashi le tomo algunos segundos convencer a Naruto de que todo estaba bien, hasta que el chico pudo articular algunas palabras – Oh solo era una pesadilla Sensei. Seguro que fue únicamente por hoy – lo dijo para tranquilizar tanto a supervisor como asi mismo.

Pero las pesadillas continuaron más de una semana - No es normal, puede ser estrés postraumático. Iremos a ver a Shizune – y así Sakura se lo llevo arrastrando con ella para una revisión médica. La conclusión fue que el recuerdo debía que ser contado y extraído para suprimir el poder que le daba la mente de Naruto. El tratamiento seria de lo más simple, unas cuantas visitas al médico lo tranquilizaría lo suficiente para poder dormir tal bebe recién nacido.

Desde la primera visita le toco la mala suerte de toparse con Hinata, lo extraño para todos era como los papeles se había invertido, ahora era el chico rubio el que tartamudeaba sonrojándose por momentos, mientras que la peliazul le saludo amablemente – Buenos días Naruto kun – su afable sonrisa inundaba la habitación entera. Ella pacientemente aguardo la respuesta, que se limito a una reverencia para después marcharse a una de las habitaciones aledañas, repartiendo flores y saludos mientras se alejaba.

Otras personas comentaban entre sí – La heredera de los Hyuga es demasiado amable viniendo a ayudarnos cuando también es una paciente del hospital – el otro añadió – es una niña muy dulce no entiendo cómo pudo lastimarse tan gravemente, se supone que no debía estar allí – confirmo que para los aldeanos no era un secreto que la peliazul participo en la contienda prohibida, esperaba que el porqué se aventuro en tal empresa no fuera descubierto.

Ahora estaba más preocupado por Hinata, resultaba obvio que no quedo sin secuelas después de la pelea con el camino de Deva. Y era su culpa, por no poder protegerlos a todos con su propia fuerza, era su culpa que pusiera su vida en peligro…. Era su culpa que lo amara, bueno suponía que lo era ¿Porqué lo hacía? A pesar de las explicaciones que le fueron dadas no comprendía.

- Como siempre me evitas Naruto –

- Oh Shino ¿Qué haces aquí?... – bueno eso si fue estúpido ¿no? El rubio se imaginaba la razón de su visita al hospital, acompañar a su compañera de equipo, esos dos ¿que se traían ente manos? Le asalto nuevamente la duda que lo acechaba desde esa noche, verlos tan cariñosos, bueno específicamente a él.

- Vengo a ayudar a Hinata con el voluntariado – y para llevarla a su casa por si se desmaya nuevamente, eso no podía decirlo en voz alta, se suponía que la portadora de Byakugan estaba completamente curada, su familia, especialmente Neji, se preocuparían y enojarían muchísimo si se enteraran la razón de que volviera a enfermedad cardiaca; ni quería pensar en decírselo a Kiba se pondría como loco y tarde o temprano iría a propinarle una golpiza a Naruto, merecida tal vez, pero no deseaba entrometerse más en el asunto hasta que ellos lo hablaran. Pues era fácil de ver que la cuestión no resolvía aun, ya que el rubio visiblemente estaba evitando hablar directamente con Hinata.

- Ah que bien pensé que estaba enferma o algo – movió la cabeza de lado a lado con una gran sonrisa, se le quito un peso de encima, a veces era tan ingenuo que rayaba en estupidez.

- Y tú ¿porque estás aquí? No creo que para ayudarnos… - eso sería el colmo, mientras su lado racional le repetía ya perdiste, no hay razón para continuar torturándote; su corazón no podía evitar hervir en celos y coraje, mejor que chico zorruno estuviera enfermo porque ese día en particular no estaba de humor para soportar su presencia.

- No, yo…. No puedo dormir – los detalles venían sobrando.

- Espero que te mejores pronto. Nos vemos por ahí – siguió su camino, al poco se detuvo preguntándole a una enfermera por Hyuga Hinata, parecía que tenía prisa por encontrarla.

- Sí, hasta luego- Por los lentes negros nadie podía estar 100 % seguro de lo que pensaba o sentía, sin embargo se le figuro cierto hastió al platicar, como si le hablase por compromiso, hasta detecto un poco de enfado en él, quizás se lo imagino, cosas extrañas suceden todos los días ¿no?

La madurez de Shino le impedía hacerle groserías a su amigo rubio, aparte de que no poseía ninguna razón legitima para llevarlas a cabo, pero no podía entender lo tonto que era al desperdiciar su tiempo persiguiendo a Sakura, una niña mal pensada, violenta, poco amable y que seguramente no le correspondería nunca. Se rio dentro de su cabeza por ese pensamiento, si a esas iban, la misma situación era la suya, enamorado de alguien que no puede amarte recíprocamente, además ya contaba con competencia de excelente calidad, aunque sus rivales se negaran decirlo en voz alta.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente, él deseaba hacer algo por ella, lo que fuera, para aliviar su pesadumbre, que inútilmente trataba de esconder cada vez que el mentecato de Naruto andaba tras de la pelirrosa como un perro diciendo "Sakura chan que linda estas" "salgamos en una cita, pero no tengo mucho dinero" y de ningún modo eran aceptadas sus propuestas. No estaba seguro, pero creía que a Hinata le dolía más que la chica que le gustaba (a Naruto) lo rechazara que su propio amor ahogado siempre en su tímida sonrisa.

- oh Shino muchas gracias por venir, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible- sonrió entrecerrando sus perlados ojos.

- De nada – Por ver la felicidad en tu rostro haría prácticamente cualquier cosa que me pidieras, hasta dejarte ir con la persona que amas aunque me caiga a pedazos mientras lo haces.

El resto del día lo pasaron en el improvisado hospital entre la consulta de Hinata y dando pequeños regalos para los demás enfermos del lugar, mirándose poco y tocándose aun menos, su relación presentaba ese comportamiento desde el comienzo, sin embargo ahora él sentía un abismo con el menor roce o sonrisa o por escuchar su voz. Era un maldito infectado de amor sin cura aparente ni forma correcta de mostrarlo, a veces se molestaba de esa personalidad tan seria suya que le impedía cortejarla de forma apropiada. Ya no podía lamentarse, lo hecho no se puede cambiar, le quedaba aguardar si en el futuro existiría una posibilidad para ambos, una tan pequeña como un grano de arena, ¿debería aferrarme a ella?

La gente del rededor no podía saber que sucedía en la cabeza atribulada de aquellos jóvenes ninjas, era triste que arriesgaban su vida sin siquiera haberla vivido por eso creaban lazos de amistad muy fuertes. Sakura lo sabía bien, no pasaron mucho tiempo antes de que se percatara de un comportamiento inusual en su amigo Naruto hacia cierta persona que asistía todos los días a un asunto medico oculto y a realizar actividades voluntarias en el pequeño hospital: Hinata. ¿Sabrá ella porque tiene esas pesadillas tan terribles?

Lo sensato era ir a preguntarle directamente pero no deseaba saberlo, al menos no de sus labios, porque temía escuchar lo que diría que podía romper el precario mundo de emociones de cristal dentro de su corazón, existía alguien que estuvo presente en aquel momento y justificaría su curiosidad con la alteración psíquica del rubio hiperactivo.

- Disculpe Shizune ¿puedo charla con Katsuyu sobre una duda medica? - una pequeña mentirita blanca.

Sin alzar la vista hace un leve movimiento con la mano para dar a entender que está de acuerdo, tantos enfermos en sus manos expertas, extremadamente cansadas, que no da mucha importancia al pequeño pedido de condiscípula, la pelirrosa era muy confiable.

Unos cuantos sellos para invocar a la babosa en versión miniatura, por supuesto, explicándole a continuación él porque de ello.

- Creo que es algo personal pero si Shizune te dio la aprobación - no sabía si era un secreto - pero si es para ayudar a Naruto kun – empezó a contar la historia por pedazos, hasta que pudo relacionar cada pieza del rompecabezas de su memoria.

La ninja medico eligió una habitación vacía la azar no sería mucho tiempo, no era un gran secreto de estado y dudaba que alguien más pudiera interesarle lo sucedió entre Naruto, Hinata y el camino de Deva. Como en muchas cosas se equivocaba, en el futuro le tocaría disculparse por tantos errores.

En otro lugar del improvisado sanatorio. El Abúrame no tenía nada de ganas de retirarse y dejarle a su otro compañero de equipo la responsabilidad de escoltar a la heredera Hyuga hasta su mansión, estaba preocupado por la reacción del primo de esta, se había convertido en una molestia sobreprotectora y detestaba a Kiba por mostrarse demasiado cariñoso con ella, Neji no era tonto, Shino suponía que el Jounin estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Inuzuka, lo cual lo irritaba demasiado. La mayoría de sus encuentros terminaban en bastantes insultos algo inocentes por la presencia de Hinata, sin ella los dos terminarían a los golpes, no se soportaban, un sentimiento mutuo, por eso evitaban encontrarse fuera del trabajo.

El "chico perro" recordando como lo llamaba despectivamente Neji, llegaba tarde, eso no era una sorpresa, probablemente estaría comprándole unos dulces o flores a su querida amiga, no podía culparlo por seguir intentando ganar su corazón a pesar de que esta ya poseía un dueño. Admiraba el coraje con que se enfrentaba a esa verdad, a las miradas de envidia que el mismo le mandaba cuando la abrazaba con tanta soltura y a las palabras de desprecio del primo de esta. Con buen humor soportaba todo aquello, debía reconocer que su fuerza de voluntad y personalidad era muy parecía a la de Naruto, un verdadero problema pues si el tonto rubio despreciaba el amor puro de su amiga, quien tendría mayor oportunidad de ganársela después de eso sería Inuzuka. Aunque tendría que superar dos grandes obstáculos: al engreído de Neji y a un Shino desesperado.

Sentía mucha culpabilidad por desear, un poquito, que el ninja rubio la rechazara y le dejara el camino libre para intentar cambiar su relación, sin embargo eso sería muy difícil, pues estaba seguro que los sentimientos amorosos hacia alguien, no eran sencillos de olvidar, mucho menos para ser sustituidos por otros después de un rechazo. El egoísmo no era uno de sus puntos fuertes antes de la destrucción de konoha, ahora lo perseguía al igual que unos celos que por momentos no podía controlar ni la envidia que le repetía "tú eres un mejor hombre para ella", si no se controlaba se volvería loco y todo ese amor se convertiría en odio. No estaba dispuesto a caer tan bajo, a llenarse de oscuridad, únicamente fue un momento de debilidad, uno que empezaba a doler demasiado.

Por el pasillo principal un chico de cabellos castaños revueltos cargaba una cajita de chocolates, un regalo para Hinata, siempre le había gustado regalarle cosas, en parte porque se las merecía y por otra para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. A ver si en una de esas, pasaba de verlo de amigo a un posible novio. Sí, eso sería de lo más genial, no se rendiría aun… todavía existía una pequeña oportunidad.

No estaba seguro de donde se encontraría Hinata, así que busco alguna persona conocida para saberlo, con su olfato llego a una habitación con la puerta semi-abierta, reconoció el olor de los cabellos de Sakura, olían a chicle algo que le parecía ciertamente asqueroso. Una voz diferente de la de ella salía de ahí, mencionando algo importante de su tierna amiga peliazul, estaba tonito, necesita saber que si era verdad.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - la pregunta de Kiba que tenía un tono enfadado y sorprendido.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

De nuevo espero que les haya agradado. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar, es algo importante para darse ánimos cuando las cosas no salen como un esperaría. Repito, **próxima semana no habrá capítulo de esta historia**, continuare editando alguna de ms historias porque eso me lleva menos tiempo, que pensar, escribir y darle una buena forma a un nuevo capítulo (a pesar de que tengo un bosquejo), pero dentro de quince días sin falta publico la tercera parte.

La mayoría de los comentarios fueron de usuarios no registrados así que me tomare un ratito para agradecerles a todos.

**EyesGray-sama.** Qué bueno que te gustara la parte de Shino, siempre me ha llamado la atención este personaje por ser tan callado y serio, por lo que se me ocurrió que tuviera un secreto.

**Guest.** Si es un deseo oculto, porque en lo personal creo que lo anti NaruHina están bien locochones, siempre a ponen como la peor de las escorias cuando en realidad es un personaje fuerte y valiente. Pero allá ellos.

**Karenpage**. Bueno lo que dijiste fue una pedradota porque si te fijas en mi pagina tengo tres fics sin terminar, por decirlo así abandonados (aunque solo es uno el que no planeo continuar), si lo pienso continuar hasta terminarlo porque planeo que tenga muy pocos capítulos.

**Umei100.** La descripción de los sentimientos del chico abúrame me pareció importante para darle mayor dramatismo a mi historia.

**Loveashiteuamor**. Gua, es emocionante que te gustara tanto una frase que se ocurrió en el primer bosquejo y todos eso chavos y tal vez mas personajes harán su aparición. Aunque específicamente los 4 ninjas que mencione en el resumen tendrán un protagonismo mayor en algunos puntos de la historia. Pero todo a su tiempo.

**Shiemixrin.** También es de mis personajes favoritos, como mujer siempre me he identificado mas con la forma de sentir de una, además creo que es importante que Naruto le dé una pinche respuesta no? Y si pondré los sentimientos de cada uno de los ninjas y por ahí una que otra sorpresita. Y la parte donde inició el amor era importante sino como explicarías que Shino se enamoro de su compañera de equipo al menos para mi debía puntualizarlo).

**Fanficfan**. Muchas gracias por considerarme un autor con calidad (eso intento aunque a veces las cosas no me salen como me gustaría) y quitarte tu flojera para dejar un comentario, de verdad lo agradezco y por supuesto que lo continuare es una promesa.

**Niwa99.** Bueno esa frase es mía, no recuerdo haberla copiado, solo quería puntualizar que aunque estemos siempre junto a alguien que amamos si esa persona no nos corresponde, simplemente podremos observarla pero no caminar juntos en la vida. No se soy muy buen en ello, creo que a veces ando inspirada, de repente se me ocurre frases chidas jajajaja

**Kamikaze.** Por eso la mayoría de las personas nunca dicen como se sienten, algunas se sorprenderían de lo que sucede en la cabeza de sus amigos.

**Partywawotta.** Gracias, gracias, será cortita pero continuara.

_Espero que los comentarios de usuarios no registrados , no sean de la misma persona con Nick diferente. Nah que va , eso me gustaría más porque me levantan el ego de buena forma jijiji. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de poner un review, ayudan mucho con la inspiración. A parte que me hacen sentir comprometida a terminar. Si tiene paciencia les hare otro capítulo igual de amoroso._

_PD. Para terminar me gustaría pedirles que me ayuden a ponerle nombre a cada capítulo, eso se los dejos ustedes veremos cuál es que más le queda. Gracias_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta capitulo lo tenía , simplemente se me paso ponerlo desde ayer en la tarde. Es que con tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza publicar fue una de las ultimas que se me pasaron antes irme a dormir.

No hay mucho que decir, lean , disfruten y comenten o no, en fin es su decisión.

**Capitulo 3: sin título definido**

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- la pregunta de Kiba que tenía un tono enfadado y sorprendido. Sabia como la mayoría de la aldea que Hinata intervino en la pelea de Pain, sin embargo aun no se atrevía a preguntarle a su amiga que la impulso a hacerlo. En parte porque no quería saberlo, en otra porque no quería corroborar un temor de antaño y otra más por temor a ofenderla. Las palabras siempre se le atoraban en la garganta cuando la veía, así que opto por comportarse como usualmente lo hacía con ese buen carácter y travesuras que se asomaban por su mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- sin querer había revelado un pequeño secreto, que aunque todos intuían no podían comprobar, la razón que impulso a la peliazul a atacar a Pain, el discurso que dijo antes de permanecer moribunda en ese campo de batalla. Sakura se arrepentía de preguntarle a katsuyu, pues distraídamente escuchaba las palabras sin percatarse si alguien más podía oírlas.

- Tengo el oído así como el olfato muy agudizado, dijiste ¿qué fue lo que le dijo a Naruto? Parece muy pensativo estos días… No solo por la guerra – estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, la curiosidad de saberlo pudo más que su cordura- y mencionaste a mi compañera, a Hinata – de pronto se le cortó la voz.

- Disculpa Kiba pero esto es personal Naruto es mi amigo, estoy preocupada por el – la pelirrosa quería zafarse de contestarle.

- Igual los es Hinata para mi, si algo sucedió y puedo ayudarle es mi deber- para mi es mucho mas, se ha clavado en mi corazón.

- Está bien te lo diré – interrumpió katsuyu – sólo lo hago porque sé que en su equipo son muy unidos.

Y así comenzó a relatar cada aspecto de esa batalla a Inuzuka, mientras su rostro paso desde el asombro al enojo, y de ahí a la tristeza por fin fue confirmado aquello que sospechaba. Kiba se fue sin decir ni una palabra hacia al bosque donde estuvo corriendo hasta que las piernas cedieron ante su peso, el sudor lo empapaba, se recostó a tomar aliento mientras las nubes blancas manchaban el cielo azul. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, soñando en el momento que decidió protegerla.

** Flahsback**

En el comienzo de la academia, cada pequeño intentaba hacer amigos, algunos se conocían antes porque sus padres eran camaradas, algunos otros eran famosos por su comportamiento y habilidades. Recordaba perfectamente a ese niño de cabellos alborotados rubios como se subió al escritorio del maestro y proclamo a los cuatro vientos que él se convertiría en Hokage; también a un chico llamado Sasuke el que era tan bien parecido que todas las chicas del curso se enamoraron de él inmediatamente y quien le llamo mas la atención fue una niña bonita que no pudo decir ni una palabra únicamente se limito a esconderse detrás del maestro.

Kiba la recordaba bien porque se le hizo de lo más extraña, no jugaba con las demás niñas y parecía tenerle pavor a cualquier cosa, se la pasaba sentada en un banco o en el columpio, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a molestarla o ponerle apodos porque detrás de ella el primer año siempre la acompañaba un Jounin, lo que hacía aun más difícil la interacción con los demás. Parecía ser alguien importante, creía haber escuchado que era la heredera del clan más antiguo y tradicional de la hoja: los Hyuga, así que considero su comportamiento propio de un princesita mimada.

El tiempo pasó, tal vez fue un año o más, no lo recordaba bien, pero en una de esas travesuras muy frecuentes que iniciaba Naruto, sufrió una raspadura en las rodillas que no quería parar de sangrar, quedo abandonado mientras sus compañeros huían para no ser atrapados por el maestro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra, en las manos llevaba una pequeño botiquín medico - a mi me sucede muy seguido por eso siempre traigo esto – señalaba la cajita que sostenía entre sus dos blancas manos. En pocos minutos lavo, desinfecto y les puso una gasas como profesional, a momentos Kiba se salían algunas lagrimitas que intentaba aguantar para no parecer un debilucho, al final ella le dio de alta con una bella sonrisa. Se maravillo al verla sonreírse con tanta ternura y sinceridad. – Muchas gracias- atino a decir en el segundo que puedo articular las palabras.

-De nada – dijo la chiquilla en una voz apenas perceptible.

A partir de ese momento paso de ser una compañera de clases ser una amiga, aunque él era que hablaba mientras ella asentía, muchas veces se reía de su bromas, comenzaron a compartir el almuerzo, pues la mama de Kiba muchas veces olvidaba prepararlo y simplemente le daba dinero; pero el preferiría comer las cosas que preparaba Hinata, pues a pesar de su corta edad era una excelente cocinera.

Aun no se daba cuenta de la enorme melancolía que cargaba sobre sus pequeños hombros, no pasaría mucho para que fuera testigo de la brutalidad con la que era tratada por su familia, que supuestamente debe aceptarte, amar y apoyarte.

El día que decidió ir a checar el porqué su amiga falto a la escuela , quedo grabado en su memoria, en primer lugar no querían dejarlo entrar a la mansión principal porque era un desconocido perteneciente a otro clan, le daban muchas evasivas de donde se encontraba la peliazul, no respondían porque no había ido a la escuela, ect. Se canso de escuchar tantas tonterías así que decidió escabullirse convirtiéndose en perro. Guiándose por el olfato consiguió dar el lugar donde estaba su amiga, se apresuro, olía a sangre fresca.

La escena lo dejo perplejo durante unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad. Ese adulto de cabello largo y negro atacaba implacablemente a la pequeña sin darle tiempo a respirar o defenderse, tal vez era un entrenamiento, pero la forma en que lanzaba los golpes, parecía que la quería matar; no sabía bien de donde provenía la sangre si de la nariz y boca rota o de un corte profundo de la cabeza, la respiración fatigosa de la chica hacía eco en todo el recinto, estaba a punto de colapsar.

Ese hombre no le daba descanso, le decía que tenía que lograrlo, siendo la heredera del clan tenía que ser la mejor y más fuerte exponente de Byakugan, que no debía poner en vergüenza a la familia, que si no podía hacerlo era mejor que desapareciera. Todo eso mezclado entre gritos de ataque por parte de la menor, en un intento desesperado por darse un poco de valor para continuar con esa pelea que visiblemente ya había perdido patéticamente.

- Es todo – Hiashi se detuvo antes de darle el golpe de gracia, ya no tenía sentido continuar, no importaba cuantas veces la entrenara, el tiempo que llevaba en la academia o las amenazas que le emitía, nada daba resultado.

- ¿Porque le hizo esto? – grito Kiba enojado, no comprendía tanta crueldad, su madre también era dura con sus entrenamientos, no obstante jamás llego a eso extremos.

- No es de tu incumbencia niño – replico el Hyuga sin ninguna emoción

- Ya verá su padre…- balbuceo no sabía nada de la familia de Hinata, ella nunca los mencionaba, alguna vez escucho que su madre había muerto hacía unos dos años, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.

- Yo soy su padre – el chico se sorprendió - pero más me hubiera valido no serlo, esta niña no tiene ninguna habilidad para la lucha ni posibilidades de liderar el clan. Simplemente es una vergüenza llamarla hija, seguramente morirá en alguna misión ninja – decía esto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su maltrecho retoño.

Enfurecido el Inuzuka ataco al líder del clan, pero este con un nulo esfuerzo lo mando lejos con unas heridas que le dolían horrores, no podía dejar de pensar en la peliazul y todas las veces que había soportado ese mismo daño, nunca se quejaba ni replicaba en la escuela, ahora comprendía el porqué usaba ropa que cubriera la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento Padre – Fue lo último que pudo decir la niña antes de sucumbir al desvanecimiento contra el que estaba luchando. Unos sirvientes se llevaron a la heredera, sacándolo a él de la propiedad, con miles de lagrimas en su cara, esas no eran por el malestar de la pequeña lucha que tuvo lugar momento antes, si no por la crueldad con la que era tratada esa persona tan hermosa por dentro.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando se fue a quejar con su madre, esta le dijo que nada se podía hacer –el Hokage no puede intervenir en los asuntos familiares porque él hizo un pacto con ellos, tal vez algún día alguien más pueda – lo dijo con abatimiento por el sufrimiento de su hijo, no quería que tan pronto en la vida fuera testigo de la injusticia y crueldad de ese mundo ninja.

-Yo lo cambiare mama. Me convertiré en Hokage para salvar a Hinata chan - fue una promesa que se hizo así mismo, cuidarla y lograr cambiar ese podrido clan para que ella fuera feliz.

**Fin Flashback**

Despertó poco después del atardecer, con la cabeza revuelta, los pensamientos del pasado y el presente se tropezaban entre sí, y la frustración de que no pudo hacer nada por aquella amiga, a pesar de intentar protegerla, animarla; le había ganado una persona admirable, esa que si puedo salvarla, él que era digno de su amor. Sin embargo el dolor de saber que probablemente la había perdido, a pesar de ser tan parecido tanto físicamente como espiritualmente a Naruto, le carcomía el alma, los celos le quemaban el pecho.

Mas le valía al tonto del rubio darse cuenta de la excelente chica que estaba enamorada de él, porque si le provocaba aunque sea una lagrima o la hacía sentir triste lo golpearía. Intento sonreír con ese pensamiento, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

No sabía que el pequeño descuido de dejar a Hinata regresar "con alguien más" crearía una reacción en cadena, provocando un conflicto mucho mayor.

Eran como las tres de la tarde, una chica blanca y delgada, que estaba frente a una banca del hospital, aguardaba que llegara su compañero del equipo ocho, estaba al tanto que Kiba usualmente llegaba ligeramente tarde, por eso aun no se preocupaba.

- Hinata san ¿estás esperando a alguien? – había una pequeña tristeza en la voz demasiado sutil.

- Sakura chan Hola, si, aunque Kiba ya ha tardado demasiado – comenzaba a preocuparse

Recordando la cara que Inuzuka puso cuando escucho toda la historia de "aquello", hizo sentir culpable a la pelirrosa – él me dijo… – dudo si mentir pero no era correcto que se quedara esperando a alguien que probablemente no llegaría – surgió algo importante y no podrá llegar a tiempo. Lo siento –

- Oh, entiendo, que bueno que me avisaste – le dirigió una sonrisa de sincera gratitud – Bueno mejor me voy. Nos vemos – la figura esbelta comenzó a alejarse calmadamente.

- Si, hasta luego Hina… - las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, estaba sumamente alterada, sus pensamientos saltaban del rostro acongojado de Kiba al de Naruto, aunque no está segura de los sentimientos de su amigo, podía jurar que el primero estaba muy enamorado de su camarada. Y ella ¿qué lugar tenía en todo eso? ¿Acaso quería tener uno? ¿Ya era el momento de decidir algo que llevaba aplazando tres años? ¿Porque le molestaba tanto? Allí se quedo preguntándose por todo y respondiendo nada, el cabello ya le estaba creciendo demasiado, era momento de cortárselo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –ummm ¿qué sucedía? ¿Porque alguien le gritaba a esa hora? Un momento no estaba en su alcoba ni eran las horas de la mañana. Una intensa luz se filtraba por el follaje verde de los grandes árboles impidiéndole ver claramente la cara de quien preguntaba. Intento enfocar pero la cabeza le dio vueltas, la nausea le advertía que estaba a punto de vomitar, lo único que logro fue girar la cabeza hacia un lado mientras las arcadas vaciaron su contenido estomacal. Ese era el efecto secundario de los medicamentos que le prescribieron, supuestamente con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Al terminar de devolver le quedaba un ligero temblor en el cuerpo, su piel estaba completamente fría.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Por qué….? – Iba a preguntar porque le sucedía esto pero ya sabía la respuesta. El mismo la vio en el hospital, recordó las palabras de los otros pacientes, ella también era una, lo que no acababa de entender era porque Shino le mintió sobre eso ¿Acaso no quería que se preocupara? ¿O tenía relación con lo que vio aquella noche? – Te dejo secuelas esa pelea con Pain – Era una afirmación cargada de culpa.

- ¿Kiba kun?- algo no encajaba la figura le recordaba al dueño de Akamaru pero el timbre de voz era diferente, le gustaba esa voz, algunas veces soñaba con ella - Naruto kun – susurro, preocupada por la escena que protagonizo, era la primera vez que estaban solos desde aquello. Admitía que fue impulsiva cuando hizo y dijo "aquello" pero ahora se sentía apenada por causarle una preocupación innecesaria al hijo del cuarto Hokage. – No, no…. – El tartamudeo amenazaba con salir, sin embargo esa era la Hinata del pasado, de los recuerdos, la de ahora era diferente – No debes preocuparte, estaré bien –

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana, pasado? – probablemente no quería una respuesta lo dijo sin ganas, hastiado de no poder protegerlos a todos, culpa de nuevo en su voz.

Ese sentimiento fue transmitido a la chica - Pronto – su voz se afirmaba conforme pasaba el malestar.

Los ojos azules del rubio se desviaron al cielo, los de ella estaban firmemente posados en la espiral de su chamarra, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más, probablemente porque la frase de la peliazul iba impresa con algo de furia y parecía que estaban a punto de discutir si alguien se atrevía a profanar el silencio.

- ¿A dónde vas? - más o menos una hora había pasado cuando el ninja vio a sus acompañante levantarse e intentar caminar hacia algún lugar, las piernas se le entumieron por permanecer demasiado en una sola posición, fallándole nuevamente. Una de las extremidades del rubio, abrazando su pequeña cintura, evito una nueva caída – Déjame ayudarte - Muy pocas veces se comportaba seriamente, al menos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, para él esta era una de esas. Caminaban pegados el uno de otro, claro que por necesidad, sin embargo sin alguien lo viera podría imaginarse cosas que no estaban allí. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en realidad entre ellos?

-No fue tu culpa – parecía adivinar las tribulaciones del chico que caminaba a su lado.

- Pudiste haber muerto por mi falta de control sobre el zorro – por fin sacaba lo que atosigaba su pecho y la causa de esos terribles sueños que los perseguían.

- No. Pude haber muerto por desobedecer tu orden – ¿necesitaba explicarlo de nuevo? – Fui egoísta, entiéndelo, lo hice por mi voluntad, nadie me obligo – "algo" fue lo que me motivo hacerlo, el sentimiento más poderoso del mundo: Amor.

- Pero ahora estas en esta "condición" yo… - no sabía explicar la razón de tanta preocupación, claro Hinata era su amiga, ahora sabia que en realidad la primera persona en creer en él fue esa niña tímida y rara; sin embargo desde "aquello" la había estado vigilando la mayor parte del día y cuando alguna de esas monstruosas pesadillas lo acechaban, verla dormir en su habitación le daba cierto consuelo a su acelerado corazón. En ese aspecto ella era su medicina. La vida le dio una nueva vuelta tan brusca que aun le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie, no sabía cuál era el movimiento siguiente, simplemente su presencia le daba paz – Yo me siento mal por provocarlo – desde que las palabras salieron de sus boca supo lo erróneas que eran, ya no se podían retirar ¿de verdad quería decir eso? Ahora era él que no podía expresarse correctamente.

- ¿Cómo lo provocaste? Mis sentimientos no fueron invocados expresamente por ti – rara vez ella se enojaba, pero no podía permitir que ese maravilloso hombre se sintiera mal por algo que no fue su culpa. El rubio se quedo callado, ese argumento era totalmente correcto y aun así le parecía extraño, deseaba replicar, sin embargo no poseía ninguna frase para refutar esa lógica.

El tan temido momento había llegado, el de hablar de "aquello" el rubio no tenía una respuesta aun, de primer momento pensó que únicamente agradecería sus sentimientos seguidos de un "Perdón no siento lo mismo" y acto seguido una palmadita en la espalda, hasta lo había practicado un par de veces, pero cuando debía llevar a cabo su plan, no se atrevió y dijo algo completamente distinto.

- ¿Qué sucede entre Shino y Tu? – si esa fastidiosa pregunta que le rondaba últimamente.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? – no se lo esperaba. Hinata estába segura que finalmente la rechazaría.

- Bueno, en realidad no estaba espiando, simplemente pasaba por allí, ese día enfrente del hospital ustedes… - mentiroso, lo dijo porque no podía explicar, razonablemente, porque se quedo observándolos.

- En realidad él…. - ¿debía contarle como rechazo indirectamente el amor de su amigo? ¿Era algo que necesitara saber? – Nosotros teníamos un asunto pendiente… de amigos - reafirmaba el acuerdo implícito al que llegaron esa noche.

Una voz seria interrumpió la importante continuación de esa charla.

- Hinata sama. Hiashi necesita hablar con usted - el ceño de Neji estaba ligeramente fruncido llevaba rato parado cerca de la entrada principal del clan, esperando el momento en que Naruto quitara las manos de su prima y que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Como se estaba desesperando decidió actuar. Admiraba la fuerza de convencimiento y voluntad del rubio pero no por eso podía tomarse esas confiancitas con la heredera del clan, ya empezaba a parecerse al "chico perro" atosigando a la tierna Hinata con sus excesivos abrazos y cariños.

- Gracias Neji san, en un momento voy – volteo el rostro hacia ese hombre alto de ojos azules – Arigatou Naruto Kun por acompañarme. De ahora en adelante estaré mucho mejor – otra de esas embriagadoras sonrisas que inundaban de paz a quien las recibiera, eran mucho mejores que las tabletas par dormir de Shizune.

- De nada. Que te recuperes pronto – fue casi un susurro, las cuerdas vocales le estaba fallando mucho cerca de esa chica, que ya había pasado el gran portón de madera para dirigirse con su familia. Ojala él tuviera una que también lo esperara.

- No me interesa intervenir en los asuntos de Hinata sama - la voz del castaño era bastante fría – sin embargo no es necesario que juegues a ser su guardaespaldas – el rubio se vio atrapado, desde la pelea con Nagato, había está vigilando a la ojiperla la mayor parte del día, pero creía que nadie se daría cuenta de ello – ese puesto ya está ocupado. Yo me ocupo de ella, tú debes tener otras preocupaciones – el Hyuga desapareció en las instalaciones de su clan el propósito de su monologo fue alcanzado.

- Yo…. – balbuceos que nadie escucharía, claro que tenía muchas preocupaciones, vigilar que su amiga se encontrara bien era una de ellas, una que empezaba a tener gran importancia y darle una respuesta era algo sencillo no? ¿Entonces porque estaba tardando tanto en decirlo? Entrenaría un poco para intentar desaparecer aquellas cosas que lo perturbaban.

Más tarde en su habitación, Neji reflexionaba de una charla con el líder del clan, el deseaba cambiar su destino, no quería dejarle todo el trabajo a Naruto.

- Esa sería una buena forma para combinar la rama principal y secundaria, tal vez la más sencilla – fue una respuesta simple para algo tan importante como unir la vida de dos personas.

- ¿Casarnos? ¿Hinata sama y Yo? – se suponía que la interrogación saliera con repugnancia pero fue más el tono de sorpresa

- Bueno, se que piensas que es algo muy extremo, sin embargo es lo máximo que se puede hacer en estos momentos – un suspiro pequeño salió de sus labios – para cambiar este clan – Hiashi estaba muy triste con la pregunta que le había hecho su sobrino, era algo que no deseaba para su hija, imponerle un matrimonio que acabaría con la tonterías de la tradición y también con su amor.

La plática término rápidamente, ahora quedaba analizar cada palabra que se discutió en la habitación de su tío.

Neji sabía perfectamente que casarse con familiares cercanos no era mal visto entre Hyugas, así siempre había sido la forma como mantenían pura la sangre que contenía el Byakugan, lo que era Tabú para ellos era mezclar las ramas, nunca en sus historia se había visto y ahora conocía la razón del por qué. El heredero del clan podía escoger un cónyuge de la rama secundaria, disolviendo el sello del pájaro enjaulado y la misma rama secundaria, ese sería el enorme poder que tendría la descendencia de ambos.

Demasiado tentador.

Demasiado fácil de decir.

Demasiado de amar.

Ya habían pasado años que el resentimiento contra la rama principal se habían esfumado de la mente del castaño, ahora consideraba que eran una familia, apreciaba mucho a su prima, es mas había llegado a quererla mucho, tanto que comenzaba a celarla cuando alguien visiblemente trataba de conquistarla, su argumento era que nadie la merecía. A la mayoría de los pretendientes los espantaba únicamente con su presencia, sin embargo a Kiba no había forma de hacerlo desistir de cortejar a la inocente peliazul, era algo que le enojaba.

El consideraba que si Hinata lo aceptaba, fácilmente llegaría a amarla, ella era pura, inocente, amable, muy hermosa, buena cocinera, excelente ninja y en un futuro la mejor líder del clan en la historia, estaba seguro. Seguramente sería una excelente esposa y madre.

De pronto esa idea la comenzó a seducir más y más, hasta que le pareció la única opción, esa que más le agradaría, no por imposición si no un placer, si se llegara a concretar, la decisión estaba en las manos de su prima y él esperaría que toara a decisión correcta.

**Fin de capitulo**

Nota autora: Bueno en este capítulo intente enredar más la situación, claro está muy diferente al manga, pero pensemos que es una versión shojo y así queda más centrada jajajaajaja en fin perdón por no publicar la semana pasada, pero he tenido muchas tareas y exámenes, si algún día pienso titularme tengo que hacer mis deberes, por lo mismo los siguientes capítulos serán mas cortitos para terminar lo antes posible los tendré que espaciar eso ya dependerá de mi estado de ánimo. Prometo terminarla.

Ya basta de pretextos, mejor voy a agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en comentar.

**Partywawotta.-** Que bien que te gusto. Y la vida de estudiante universitario tiene sus momentos estresantes; eso de la armonía lo comparten con el equipo de Asuma, creo que tendría que ver con eso de los clanes con habilidades especiales. NO te preocupes todos tus comentarios se mandaron perfectamente.

**Unmei100.** Pues como he dio antes no sé si es buena, solamente escribo cosillas para entretenerme y si se puede a otras personas. De los cuatro chicos debo confesar que no tengo favoritos, es raro que solo ame a Gaara- sama. Lo del Nick podría pasar, soy una persona desconfiada jajajaajaja gracias por comentar.

**Karenpage.-** si, lo sé debo terminar lo que empecé, además también me ha sucedido que leo algo y digo es genial, pero el autor lo dejo en el olvido y se queda inconclusa. Me alegra que te guste como voy manejando la historia.

**Alabdiel.** Que súper comentario, efectivamente las situaciones se complicaran un poquito pero espero que todos los personajes salgan bien parados.

**Kamikaze.-** Si ves es la primera vez que metemos a Naruto en asunto totalmente desconocido para él, no sabe como atacarlo, que decir, pensar, sentir, en estos momentos el debe replantearse claramente todo lo que una vez creyó sobre el amor "eros" o romántico. Y Hinata sabe que Shino la ama, "entre ellos no hacen falta palabras para decirse lo que piensan, lo que sienten" tal vez no di a entender bien mi idea de que Shino se hace a un lado porque estaba consciente de que Hinata ya estaba enamorada de Naruto. Lo del nombre del capítulo si lo necesito, porque ese que el puse es tentativo, si les parece bien, sino pueden mandarme uno que crean conveniente.

**Shiemixrin.** Tu madre tiene razón, el amor algunas veces tiene mucho egoísmo, porque aunque nos guste pensar que es el sentimiento más perfecto, puede ser a su vez el más destructivo.

**Anonimox**. Qué bien que te pareció interesante, y tendrá mínimo unos 3 capítulos mas, porque me gusta hacerlos un poco largos, en lo personal me encantan las historias de triángulos amorosos, con un amigo de por medio y el gran amor de tu vida. Soy una dramática.

**Elie heartphilia**. Me llena de alegría saber que estas encantada con mi historia. Por supuesto que continuara, lento pero seguro jajajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota Autora:__ Bueno me he tardado más de lo que he planeado en subir esta capitulo a pesar de que ya casi lo tenía completo, ¿por qué? Pues tengo varias razones: al principio estaba deprimida, por lo tanto escribir no me interesaba, luego cuando ya me normalice el ritmo escolar me impidió hacerlo, y en este momento tengo bastante stress, pero dije que demonios terminare al menos el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por la espera. De ahora en adelante publicare cada vez que pueda, supongo que entre un 1.5 meses a 2 meses. Gracias por la atención._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto por si queda alguna duda._

**Capitulo 4 Celos**

Dentro de la mansión Hyuga una charla entre padre e hija tenía lugar, algo que ambos no se habían atrevido a decir en voz alta antes de esos primeros exámenes chunin que movieran el rumbo de las vidas de toda una nueva generación de ninjas. Cambiar el destino es muy difícil, en primer lugar debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar algunas cosas preciadas para ti para poder continuar, un hecho que padre e hija no deseaban pagar. Hiashi se arrepentía de continuar con el odio que le transmitió su abuelo y su propio padre, el anterior líder del clan, de haber tratado a su hija como escoria, de ponerla en una situación que no debería estar.

El padre hablo rápidamente, no tenía mucho caso darle rodeos al asunto - Neji vino a verme esta tarde para preguntarme como podría cambiar el destino del clan - su timbre de voz era tranquilo, no deseaba que sus emociones lo traicionaran en un momento tan importante para su hija.

- Ya veo, se tardo algunos años en preguntarlo pero era de esperarse – en la mirada que le dedico a su progenitor se encendía una ligera tristeza.

- Eso no es lo sorprendente, creo la idea de casarte contigo no le es repulsiva. Es algo que siempre me ha dado miedo, la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia ti. A pesar del odio que guardo tantos años en su corazón se convirtiera en amor fraternal, nunca he tenido la certeza del alcance de sus emociones –

- Neji es mi hermano, uno que antes no tuve la oportunidad de amar apropiadamente, pero sólo es eso para mí. Mi hermano perdido -

- No deberías tomar a la ligera el corazón de Neji, creo que a pesar de disfrazar sus excesivos cuidados como su deber, él te quiere, probablemente aun se encuentre confundido sobre esos sentimientos pero su resolución de cambiar su destino por su propia mano es fuerte. Aunque la decisión final es tuya, no debes influenciarte de nadie más -

- Ya lo sé, no quiere dejarle todo el trabajo a Naruto y dejarle la gloria de cambiar el clan. Es una decisión que debo pensar bien, al igual que mi primo, no creo que lo haya cavilado adecuadamente –

- Muy bien Hinata, lo dejo en tus manos, confió en que tomaras la mejor decisión para todos – su padre toco su hombro ligeramente en señal de compresión dejándola sola en el dojo familiar donde siempre se discutían los asuntos de gran importancia.

Con los ojos cerrados Hinata meditaba sobre lo verdaderos sentimientos del espíritu - Es un problema ¿verdad? El deber con tu familia o el deber con tu corazón, ¿no es así Hanabi? – todo el tiempo que se mantuviera la conversación entre padre e hija, la hermana menor espiaba la conversación.

- No puedo ocultar bien mi presencia aun, me falta entrenamiento. Papa no dijo nada ¿por qué? –

- Es un asunto que te afecta indirectamente. Además no será un secreto por mucho –

- ¿Qué va a hacer? No vas a dejar de querer a Naruto kun ¿verdad? –

- No, el corazón no cambia de dueño tan fácilmente, aunque él no tendrá que ver con la decisión que tome –

-Es tan injusto que te hagan esto después de toda la presión y humillaciones que te hizo pasar el clan –

-Mi querida Hanabi es mi deber como futura líder del clan, velar por los míos, hacer lo mejor para ellos - tomo su rostro para que sus miradas se cruzaran, demostrando la determinación de sus palabras – creo que deberíamos dormir, días muy agitados se acercan y debemos descansar todo lo que podamos – le lanzo una sonrisa que indicaba que todo estará bien. Así las dos se separaron al llegar a sus respetivas habitaciones.

Hinata permanecía inmóvil en su cama mirando el techo, tendría bastante tiempo para decidir que deseaba hacer, si casarse o no con su querido primo, un hombre sensato, bueno, inteligente, bien parecido con un corazón lleno de buenos sentimientos, sin duda seria un padre genial al igual que buen esposo; imaginándose esa vida juntos, en la que seguramente serian muy felices, él le daría la familia llena de amor que siempre había deseado pero dudaba que algún día lo llegara amar como hombre. Muchas cosas buenas a favor de esa unión y una sola en contra: su amor por Naruto.

Hanabi no podía quedarse como si nada, Neji siempre había sido el mejor partido del clan a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria, a ella no le importaba, sólo deseaba tener la edad suficiente para desafiar el clan y ser ella la que ganara el corazón de su primo. Desde que tenía memoria lo había amado, deseaba ser tan buena ninja como él, ser centrada e inteligente, elegante como únicamente el podía hacerlo, darle la aceptación y amor que tenía guardado en su corazón infantil, ella tenía la certeza de que podría hacerlo feliz, de que juntos podrían cambiarlo todo, porque su hermana mayor merecía la felicidad con el hombre que siempre había amado. Le daba risa la naturaleza de las dos, eran hermanas con personalidades bastante diferentes, sin embargo guardaron dentro de sus almas ese primer amor infantil que al crecer se convirtió en más fuerte que su razón, ahora era Hanabi la que maldecía los clanes, pues la apartaría de las dos personas que amaba más.

La vida es injusta acostúmbrate a ello se repetía constantemente entre lagrimas absorbidas por su almohada, algo que muchos años antes le había dicho su padre. Tal vez tenía razón de que jamás obtenemos lo que nuestro corazón anhela, pero ella sacaría fuerza de ese dolor para encontrar otra forma de hacer las cosas, no se lo dejaría a su hermana mayor o al nuevo héroe de konoha, Naruto; también buscaría cambiar su destino. Su resolución fue práctica, buscaría ente todos los documentos del clan para encontrar otra manera de cambiar el destino Hyuga o al menos hacer ilegal la unión entre ellos, por lazo de sangre o por categoría ninja…. Tenía que haber alguna forma de impedir tal desgracia para el amor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%00000000000000%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ya había pasado un par de semanas desde que Naruto confirmo que Hinata estaba enferma, por su culpa…. En su interior pensaba que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos, le atormentaba el hubiera. Si hubiera muerto a manos de Nagato, si hubiera perdido completamente el control del Kyubi y asesinarlos a todos, si hubiera evitado que lastimaran a Hinata. La ultima era la que más le dolía, no entendía bien porque, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez rememoraba el desmayo de ella y una desesperación enfermiza cuando veía su cuerpo frío e inmóvil en sus pesadillas. Tan fuerte era ese sentimiento que intento dejar de dormir por completo, cosa imposible, andaba durmiéndose en cualquier lugar donde recostara un poco su cabeza, un comportamiento que preocupo a la mayoría de sus amigos.

Sakura para levantarle el ánimo lo había invitado todos los días a almorzar y a cenar, claro que eso no era lo que sorprendía sino el hecho que pagara la comida de ambos, algo que no paso desapercibido para unas cuantas personas, cada vez que podía accidentalmente rozaba sus manos u hombro, sonreía mucho y se carcajeaba de la bromas estúpidas de él; ella estaba tomando un camino muy peligroso, pues pensando que la culpable del estado de su mejor amigo era Hinata , utilizaba todos sus recursos para mantenerlos separados, porque suponía que lo mejor era que no tuvieran ningún tipo de relación, de todas formas según ella no congeniaban para nada, esa heredera debía buscarse otro hombre. Sentía que estaba perdiendo, un sensación que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, nunca antes había considerado a la ojiperla como una amiga cercana, realmente poco le conocía sin embargo de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en su enemiga por un sentimiento que aun no podía definir. Era su instinto quien la guiaba y eso estaba bien por el momento.

Kiba y Shino eran probablemente los únicos que se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, ella se comportaba como una chiquilla que quería delimitar sus posesiones. Kiba lo encontraba estúpido, repulsivo e infantil, notaba que a Sakura le restaba mucho camino para madurar y no podía comprender lo que la hacía tan popular entre los chicos de la aldea, pues era hermosa pero le faltaba algo que no podía definir; una cualidad que enamorara. No comprendía cómo podía alguien despreciar tan abiertamente a Hinata, estaba seguro que ella necesitaba hablar con Naruto, pero a cada momento la ninja medico se les atravesaba o lo llamaba para que eso no sucediera, comportamiento que había durado más de dos semanas.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue el día que salieron a almorzar con su antigua líder de equipo: Kurenai, era algo que ellos 4 hacían para revivir algunos buenos recuerdos y siempre tener en cuenta de donde venían, como habían logrado convertirse en ninjas exitosos. Principalmente a Inuzuka le hacía meditar mucho el embarazo, casi a término, de su ex sensei, por supuesto estaba feliz por ella, aunque no era la mejor situación, un hijo que nacerá con la voluntad de fuego pero jamás podrá conocer a su padre era algo lamentable, y a la vez esa pequeña vida llenaba de felicidad a su madre. Un familia, era algo que deseaba Kiba con toda su alma, claro que no con cualquier chica, fantaseaba con la idea de regresar de trabajar y encontrar a una embarazada Hinata haciendo la cena o colocando los adornos en el cuarto del bebe, diciéndole cada día "bienvenido a casa querido" imaginaba todo esto mientras la tierna chica sonreía tocando la pancita de Kurenai, contándole al bebe lo maravilloso del mundo, no pudo evitar sonrojándose ante tan maravillosa escena.

Todo marchaba a la perfección la comida, la compañía y la conversación, eran excelentes, le daba una sensación de bienestar, esos amigos se habían convertido en su familia, esos lazos que construyeron con los años se habían vuelto más fuertes y a pesar de las pruebas del futuro quisieran separarlos, él no lo permitiría pues no deseaba perder ese vinculo con ninguno de ellos. De momento entraron dos personas muy ruidosas, Naruto y Sakura parecían una pareja de enamorados. Enseguida la chica les miro con desprecio especialmente a Hinata, rápidamente le dijo a Naruto que se le antojaba otra cosa y que el lugar estaba muy lleno, el rubio la miro extrañado pero la siguió fuera del local dejando desconcertada a la Hyuga y muy molesto a Kiba.

Por eso el miembro del clan Inuzuka se dirigió a la puerta, ese comportamiento de esa mujer insoportable, lo sacaba de su casillas, obviamente estaba despreciando públicamente a Hinata y el jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, era una promesa. Salto rápidamente de la silla sin despedirse ni dar razones de adonde se dirigía, gracias a su olfato los encontraría velozmente para pedirles una explicación. Al menos esa era su intención al principio. Camino alrededor de 5 minutos cuando fue alcanzado sorpresivamente por la sustituto de heredera del clan Hyuga, la niña lloraba desconsolada sin alcanzar a decir ninguna palabra coherentemente mientras tiraba suavemente de su camiseta, no le quedo más remedio que seguirla a un lugar menos público, hasta que el viento seco suavemente sus lagrimas. En esos tres meses habían sucedido muchas cosas, la destrucción de la hoja, la resurrección de los ninjas muertos, la reconstrucción de la aldea y la pérdida de la esperanza que su amor alguna vez fuera correspondido. Nunca imagino que pasaría algo peor que Hinata no fuera correspondida por Naruto, sino obligada a quedarse con alguien que no amaba, para el bienestar de todos los de su clan, un comportamiento propio en ella sacrificarse por salvar a los demás.

Hanabi acudió a él para hacer que su familia entrara en razón, para que hablara con Neji y Hinata, lo convenciera de que era una locura, pues la chiquilla por más que busco una forma de destruir legalmente la unión entre esos dos, no pudo. La frustración la llevo a hacer algo estúpido, decirle a alguien de fuera del clan lo que sucedía cuando expresamente su padre le prohibió hacerlo, estaba desesperada y esperaba que Kiba fuera la persona indicada para hacerlos recapacitar. Su primera opción fue decirle a Naruto pero eso era entrometerse demasiado ¿Qué tal si él no conocía los sentimientos de su hermana o peor aun los despreciaba? Por eso no le quedo opción, necesitaba que alguien cercano hablara con ella: un amigo que la entendiera. Al terminar de recitar todo el asunto comprendió que fue un error, un aura de furia se cernió sobre él y sin dar tiempo a nada salió corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas Kiba? – pregunto un poco inquieta.

-Voy a terminar con toda esta estupidez – golpeo su puño cerrado contra su otra mano.

- ¿Vas a convencer a mi hermana que no lo haga? – la esperanza se asomaba en su voz.

- Primero voy a buscar al que propuso tal idiotez – por el tono en que lo dijo, era obvio que buscaría Neji para darle una pelea.

Hanabi estaba arrepentida de contar aquello, parecía que en vez de ayudar estaba ocasionando problemas mayores. Y simplemente no se movió, no importaba como se detendría la boda entre Neji y Hinata, simplemente tenía que hacerse.

**%%%%%%%%%%%00000000000000%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Acostumbrados a lo impulsivo del carácter de Kiba, ninguno del equipo 8, se sorprendió cuando dejo el restaurante como si recordase algo de suma importancia, sin decirles a los demás lo que sucedía por su mente.

Kurenai se despedía cordialmente de sus ex alumnos – Hasta luego Hinata - acto seguido le dio un gran abrazo – adiós Shino, espero verlos pronto, antes que nazca el bebe – guiño un ojo.

- Por supuesto que si Kurenai sensei, ya quiero conocer a Aka chan - Hinata se mostraba tan feliz de que el bebe nacería pronto y además ella estaba invitada al parto. Eso la hacía dichosa.

Shino con su conocido temperamento sólo asintió con la cabeza, tenía que acompañar a su compañera de equipo porque temía que se pudiera desmayar otra vez, a pesar de que la mayoría de los efectos secundarios de las medicinas habían desaparecido, el seguía muy al pendiente de su salud. Después de despedirse una y otra vez quedando de verse para comer algunos dulces, Shino y Hinata comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad lentamente, no tenían prisa por llegar a su destino, pero la casualidad les haría cambiar de planes al cruzarse nuevamente con Naruto y Sakura, tan cerca que a la pelirrosa no le quedo más remedio que saludar de mala gana.

- Hola Shino, Hinata nosotros…..- nos vamos, era la frase que no pudo terminar ya que el Aburame la tomo de la mano.

-Sakura necesito preguntarte unas cosas. Naruto por favor cuida de Hinata en mi ausencia - dejando a los tres impresionados y jalando mas fuerte a Sakura en dirección contraria a la que sabía que se dirigían ese par, Shino se alejo.

**======00000000000000000======00000000000000000===**

Estupefactos los dos chicos aguardaron algo incómodos, tenían una conversación pendiente. Naruto aun no decidía nada y Hinata seguia cavilando la propuesta que hiciera su hermano Neji. Al parecer al rubio se le fue el habla, no podía coordinar ninguna palabra coherente y eso le pesaba mucho, realmente no sabía que decir, no estaba preparado, aun no, para rechazar los sentimientos de Hinata, pues las cosas habían cambiado en su mente, ella lo amaba de verdad, tanto que arriesgo la vida para salvarlo; no podía ignorarlo, no podía evitarla, no deseaba separarse de ella. Esos momentos de silencio a él le llenaban de paz no podía definir porque estar cerca de ella se sentía correcto, como si hubiera encontrado un santuario en la calidez de su sonrisa, en la fortaleza de su espíritu, en el amor que guardaba en su corazón. Y todos esos días se pregunto que había hecho para que esa linda chica le amara, porque le parecía absurdo, llegando a sentir que no lo merecía.

Creía que no debía estar cerca de tanta pureza, sin embargo ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo viéndose al rostro sin decir palabras, así que él fue el primero en cortar el incomodo silencio – Hola Hinata ¿Vienes de almorzar? – Una pregunta simple, impersonal.

- Hi, Naruto kun. Acabamos de ver a Kurenai Sensei –

- Oh que bien. ¿Cómo esta aka chan? –

- ha crecido muy bien y todo indica que nacerá en la fecha esperada. Ansiamos ver al pequeñín cuando nazca –

- Ah tu equipo… -

- también estará Shikamaru – Naruto recordó el día que Nara le dio ánimos contándole que de ahora en adelante el seria el maestro del Rey, y que debía entender que pasar la voluntad de fuego nos da esperanza – Supongo que hará de Papa sustituto, tal vez con esto pronto quiera comenzar –

- ¿comenzar a qué? - ` pregunto extrañado pues no entendía que se refería.

- Pues comenzar su propia familia. Tal vez tiene planeado ya con quien casarse- sonrió pícaramente, no dijo nada concreto pero dio entender que el corazón de Shika ya tenía dueña. No le correspondía revelar tanta información.

- ¿casarse? Es muy joven para eso –

- Es verdad, alguien como él puede esperar hasta estar listo – había un dejo de tristeza en su voz, que no paso desapercibido para el rubio, con un toque de resignación.

- Todas las personas esperan hasta estar listos, hasta encontrar ese alguien especial –

- Bueno, me refiero que el Clan Nara no es tan estricto, si por ejemplo Shikamaru desea casarse con una persona que no pertenezca a su clan o a la aldea no habrá problema, en cambio hay otros en los que no se permite eso – otro dejo de tristeza en la oración.

-Eso es estúpido, no pueden obligar a nadie hacer eso –

- Dime Naruto si tu pudieras cambiar por tus propias fuerzas algo de este mundo que trae dolor a tus amigos ¿lo harías aunque tuvieras que renunciar a algo que te hace feliz? –

Enseguida le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Sasuke y Sakura, la promesa que hacía casi 4 años que no podía cumplir aun, y tuvo la seguridad que daría cualquier cosa por cumplir su palabra, tiempo atrás acepto los sentimientos de Sakura por el pelinegro, entendía que los sacrificios eran necesarios.

- Creo que si puedo aliviar el dolor de mis amigos o mis compatriotas, pagaría ese precio – dijo con firmeza.

Hinata simplemente asintió, empezaba a creer que los razonamientos de Neji eran correctos, como podría dejarle a Naruto el peso de todos los problemas de la aldea. Ella y su primo tenían el poder de cambiar su clan sin la ayuda de ese ninja hiperactivo, había madurado, nunca más escaparía de sus problemas, los enfrentaría apropiadamente, no aguadaría a que la salvaran como una princesita; actuaria de la forma en la que un líder debe hacerlo, siempre velando por el bienestar de su familia, y en esos momentos eso era lo que necesitaba el Clan: disolver la rama secundaria.

- Gracias Naruto Kun – volvió a sonreír pero no era de felicidad, una sombra de dolor apago su mirada y aunque quiso proyectar que todo estaría bien, la tristeza de la decisión recién tomada salió por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, no pudo contenerlas mientras fluían tranquilas hasta el suelo. Mentalmente les ordenaba guardarse en su interior, mientras mojaban sus blancas mejillas quiso reaccionar, escapar pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

Uzumaki se quedo perplejo al ver esas lágrimas, no eran como las anteriormente había visto en Hinata, un dolor inmenso era su causa, tal vez las palabras que dijo fueron impulsivas y lastimo a su querida amiga. No entendía la razón detrás de ese llanto, pero se sintió realmente mal, su primera reacción fue decir algo como "todo estar bien", pero eso no sucedió. Su cuerpo comenzó a acercarse al de la chica, con uno de sus dedos limpio las lágrimas que recorrían la mejilla derecha sorprendiendo en sobre manera a la Hyuga.

- No llores….yo….. Por favor…..no llores – fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio justo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos fuertemente, perdiéndose en el aroma de sus cabellos. No quería soltarla, no era su deber estar allí, simplemente abrazaba su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y acelerado, intentaba esperar hasta que se calmara. Así pasaron unos minutos abrazados hasta el llanto de la chica se apaciguo.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de ese abrazo, pero fue hermoso, sintió que encajaba perfectamente entre esos dos brazos, ese hombre había cumplido el deseo final de su corazón, por una vez pudo sentir un tipo de amor de él. Y si el mundo se hubiera detenido el calor de sus cuerpos los habría mantenido juntos un tiempo indefinido.

- HERMANA! Apúrate, lo va a matar, si no te apuras….. Lo va a matar… - el grito de Hanabi destruyo la atmosfera del momento, la preocupación de su rostro impacto a Hinata, mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia alguna dirección.

- ¿de quién me hablas? – La detuvo en seco, dándole a entender que no comprendía nada.

- Neji nisan…. Nunca lo había visto así…Kiba - el llanto interrumpió sus palabras, su garganta se pasmo.

Pero no falto mas explicación, Hinata intuyo cual era el problema, además sabia que esos dos no se soportaban, tenía que detenerlos.

- llévame hasta allí - ni siquiera volteo a ver al rubio, no quería que la acompañase porque se enteraría de la peor forma la decisión que hace unos minutos había tomado. Corrio junto a su hermana pequeña sin invitar a Naruto aunque sabía que de todas formas las seguiría, ella como líder debía arreglar a su clan para demostrar fortaleza. Su corazón comenzaba a doler.

**======00000000000000000======00000000000000000===**

El chico de lentes estaba sorprendido de que Kiba no le hubiera ganado la idea de confrontar a la ninja medico, seguramente algo importante surgió y no pudo hacerlo, eso le alegraba porque cuando de hablar se trataba, el chico perro enojado, lo hacía terriblemente, en cambio el llegaría a la verdad del comportamiento de Sakura con un método poco ortodoxo.

- Me estas lastimando Shino - replico la pelirrosa.

-No es cierto, apenas si estoy manteniendo algún tipo de presión. Mis insectos son los que atraen al lugar donde nos dirigimos -

- ¿podría saber a dónde es ese lugar? - no comprendía por qué razón ese chico la llevaba… bueno adonde la llevase, no es que desconfiara de Shino pero tampoco se podría decir que eran los mejores amigos.

Shino no respondió, simplemente paro en el momento que le pareció que estaban completamente solos, algo crucial para llevar a cabo esa conversación.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?- la chica lo miro con cara de interrogación no sabía de que estaba hablando.

- ¿porque estas alejando a Naruto de Hinata? – si se pudieran ver sus ojos probablemente habría levantado una ceja en forma de interrogación.

- No se dé que estás hablando- la pelirrosa quería salirse por la tangente, creyó que nadie más se percataría de esa forma de comportarse.

- Conmigo no funciona que te hagas la inocente, no soy Naruto que besa el suelo que pisas. No me gustan los rodeos ni hablar entre líneas. Te preguntare una vez mas ¿porque estas interviniendo entre Naruto y Hinata ? - el tono de su voz no había cambiado, estaba plano y tranquilo pero había una ligera molestia en sus facciones, algo que Sakura nunca antes había presenciado.

- Naruto es mi amigo y lo protejo, eso es todo - dijo de forma arrogante, dando a entender que la peliazul sólo le causaba fastidio.

- ¿Lo proteges o celas? - pregunto con un tono cada vez más molesto - O será que ahora estas enamorada de él ya que es el héroe de la villa y ¿te olvidaste de Sasuke? - el chico de verdad no se iba con rodeos. Y dijo aquello que nunca debía mencionarse en la presencia de la pelirrosa.

Esta molesta intento darle un golpe matador que fácilmente el domador de insectos esquivo.

- ¿porque te molesta que mencione a Sasuke? Te he hecho una simple pregunta, ¿acaso te es tan difícil contestar? ¿Sigues enamorada de Sasuke o ya lo olvidaste? ¿O simplemente quieres reemplazarlo con Naruto aunque verdaderamente no lo quieres? -

La furia de la pelirrosa estaba desbocada, mando otros dos puñetazos que chocaron con clones de insectos, si hubieran contactado con el dueño seguramente estaría hecho polvo, mientras mandaba golpe tras golpe, las palabras de Shino retumbaban en su cabeza, ¿había olvidado a Sasuke?

- ¿ A TI QUE TE IMPORTA lo que pase entre Naruto y yo? - grito molesta.

- Me importa más de lo que crees, porque de eso depende la felicidad de Hinata-

Ese era el asunto, Hinata parecía que tenía muchos caballeros andantes que deseaban protegerla, por alguna razón le enfermaba pensar que su querido rubio se uniera al club HINATA FOREVER, le hacía hervir la sangre de coraje.

-¿Y qué hay de la felicidad de Naruto? El siempre me ha amado a mí, el sería feliz conmigo – dentro de sí misma retumbaba a preguntas ¿yo seré feliz con él?

- ¿Estás segura? ¿El sería feliz contigo a pesar de saber que no lo amas? ¿Sabiendo Que aun amas a ese ninja renegado de Sasuke? - esas últimas palabras tenían la intención de sacarla de su casillas, para jugar un poco mas con la mente de Sakura, quería que se enojara tanto que escupiera la verdad. Y por otro lado necesitaba lastimarla como ella lo hacía con su querida amiga.

- NO HABLES DE ÉL, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo- envió un golpe tan fuerte de hizo que cayera un árbol aledaño

- Así como tu tampoco tienes derecho de entrometerte en los asuntos de Hinata y Naruto- el Abúrame se encontraba parado en una rama alta de otro árbol, a prudente distancia de la ninja medico.

- yo, yo…. - solo pudo balbucear, en realidad no tenía derecho a meterse en los asuntos de Naruto y menos porque él se había negado a contarle sobre el incidente entre él y la chica del Byakugan, por más que lo sonsacaba para que le dijera en sus palabras lo que paso, no lo logro.

- ¿Porque te aferras a Naruto? Si lo amaras y pensaras que de verdad lo puedes hacer feliz, ¿por qué te duele la sola mención de Sasuke? Creo que no eres sincera, ¿qué es para ti Naruto? -

Esa era la cuestión realmente importante, el significado de Naruto Uzumaki en la vida de Sakura, era su amigo por supuesto, desde que se marchara Sasuke e hiciera esa promesa de regresarlo a aldea su vinculo se estrecho mas. Obviamente habían crecido físicamente y espiritualmente, era natural que el rubio estuviera enamorado de ella y a su vez que fuera rechazado de forma graciosa; era algo propio de su relación, si eso cambiaba se quedaría sola, y le costaría recordar la sensación de felicidad cuando el equipo 7 estaba junto.

- Por lo que veo Naruto es solo un ancla que te impide ser sincera con tus sentimientos. ¿Qué es Sasuke para ti? - escupir semejante pregunta de nuevo era arriesgado, conociendo el temperamento de la chica, pero el necesitaba llegar al fondo de la verdad. Quería que la chica se percatara de lo que sucedía a su rededor, que los sentimientos no puedan permanecer de la misma manera, a menos que sean verdaderos, y era fácil ver que Sakura amaba a Sasuke de verdad.

Ya estaba cansada de pelear con Shino, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente, descubierta, desnuda, la habían atacado con cuestionamientos que no quería responder; no podía seguir amando a Sasuke, no debía hacerlo después de todo él se fue sin importarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Aunque no era sano que siguiera atada a esos sentimientos por su antiguo compañero de equipo, tampoco podía decir que estaba enamorada de Naruto o que podría estarlo, al menos mientras existiera la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta.

Shino ni siquiera se disculpo, pues para él era necesario que la pelirrosa aclara un poco su mente, al menos lo suficiente para dejar de entrometerse entre Hinata y Naruto, el abúrame creía con una sola vez que hablaran esos dos, con el corazón en la mano podían arreglarse. No esperaba mas o menos, simplemente deseaba darle la oportunidad a su querida amiga de escuchar lo que tuviera que decir el hijo del 4 hokage.

Sakura se quedo sola en el campo, triste y cansada del interrogatorio, aun no podía decidir nada pero al menos estaba en el camino correcto.

**FIN CAPITULO**

_Nota autora: gracias por las personas que pasen y lo lean, y muchismas mas gracias para las personas que dejen un comentario._

_Debí advertirlo más arriba, pero ya me dio mucha flojera revisarle otra vez la ortografía, por eso si tiene errores garrafales pues no duden en comentarlo cuando pueda los voy_ arreglar.

Una última cosa ya no les agradecí a las personas que me pusieron comentarios en el capitulo anterior, esto fue por las prisas, prometo recompensarlos para la próxima.


End file.
